


That One Guy from Study Hall

by dontcallmeeds



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeeds/pseuds/dontcallmeeds
Summary: Eddie used to hate his 5th period study hall. It was boring, and the only ways to pass the time were drawing and looking out a window. One day, however, Richie Tozier walks in, and Eddie finds himself a new muse and a new crush.





	1. Chapter 1

            Eddie Kaspbrak used to absolutely despise 5th period study hall. One of the boring teachers taught it, and she made sure the study hall was as boring as her. They weren’t allowed to talk, sleep, use their phones, or really much of anything. Eddie usually worked on his homework, studied, or read a book, but when he wasn’t, he would draw. It was mostly scribbles, but sometimes he would get inspired and he would draw someone in class. He enjoyed it until they would spot him and confront him once the period was over.

            His class was full of jocks and some nerds who believed that Kurt Cobain’s suicide was somehow faked. Eddie didn’t know how he didn’t die of boredom, but he managed. Sometimes he would tap his foot to a catchy song he heard on the radio on the way to school. Other times he would stare out the window until he forgot he was even there.

            After Richie Tozier showed up, Eddie realized 5th period study hall was his favorite period of the day.

            Richie was an enigma; that was what drew Eddie to him. He looked like he was from a different time; he showed up with dirtied up Chuck Taylors and a Nirvana shirt covered up by a flannel and jeans. Surprisingly, he didn’t sit with the conspiracy theorists, but at one of the tables right beside him. He smelled of cigarettes. He looked like a nice guy behind his edginess. When Eddie looked back to stare at Richie when he first walked in, Richie flashed him a big smile and a wink. Man, did Richie look cute with his teeth out when he smiled. Eddie blushed, but didn’t show himself gushing. He gave him a stern look, almost like he was displeased to see him, and turned away in a huff. Richie liked his little act, though, and stared at him for a few minutes before falling asleep.  
The first day of school and he was already breaking the first rule of study hall. Eddie could’ve broken out in laughter as he saw Richie leaning back in his chair, his curly outrageous hair in his face, his Chucks on the table...The teacher couldn’t notice his shut eyes behind his wild mess of hair.

           This was the perfect moment: his face looked completely peaceful, serene even, and pulled out his sketchbook. Richie inspired him, and also became his muse. Eddie spent the rest of class sketching his sleeping classmate and couldn’t help but fall in love with his hair, his face, the little smirk he did when he had a good thought or dream. It became a usual thing for Eddie, and before he knew it, he had half a sketchbook full of Richie Tozier.  
When he wasn’t sleeping, Richie was even more adorable. When he was focused or when he wasn’t, either way, he was always looking in his element, and Eddie felt like he had to capture him. It felt weird, having such an intimate thing with someone he had never met. He had to introduce himself, he realized, but how? How does he introduce himself to a guy he had been secretly sketching for the past two months?

            Well, it was actually Richie that started the conversation. The bell had just rung, and Richie waltzed his way over to Eddie’s desk as he packed away his things.

            “You’ve been staring at me a lot.”

            Eddie's head popped up and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

            “No, I haven’t.”

            “You’re not a very good liar.”

            Eddie held his things closer to his chest.

            “Okay, so maybe I stare at you a bit from time to time.” Eddie paused. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to be late.”

            Eddie wished they weren’t in school. He wished they had all day to talk.

            “Well, nice to meet you, ‘sorry, but I’m going to be late.’ I’m Richie.”

            Richie stuck out his hand to shake Eddie’s. It wasn’t until then he noticed Richie’s fingernails were painted a light shade of yellow. It matched his outfit perfectly. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and shook it. He felt self-conscious; his hands were sweaty from nervousness.

            “You’re clever.”

            “No,” Richie said with a laugh. “I’m Richie. I already established this. Now what’s your name?”

            “Eddie,” Eddie said, blushing. “I’m Eddie.”

            “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Eddie, but you’re going to be late.”

            Eddie looked at the clock. Damn. 1 minute till English.

            “I’ve got to go!”

            “Wait.”

            Richie grabbed his hand, and took out a pen which he had on his desk. He bit the top off and wrote his phone number on Eddie’s hand. Eddie felt his heart beating out of his chest as the tip of the pen brushed his skin. As soon as he finished, Eddie dashed out of the study hall room all the way to English.  
He made it just as the bell rang, but the teacher wasn’t there; in her place was a sub, who instead of actual work turned on a movie the teacher had left for them to watch. Romeo + Juliet. The one with Leonardo DiCaprio. Eddie had watched this movie so many times in secret he could replay the whole thing in his head, so he decided he was probably in the clear. He pulled out his phone and hid it under the table, putting in Richie’s phone into a new contact called “ **richie :)”** He constructed a message (and rewrote it about 5 times) and sent it, but noticed his hands were shaking with a mix of excitement and nervousness altogether.

**e: this is Richie right?**

              It was literally 4 words, but something about it made Eddie freak. He hoped the teacher wouldn’t notice his obvious guilt. He looked back down and his screen had a new message.

**r: depends, is this eddie ?**

              Oh my god he replied.

**e: sorry it isn’t. can I leave a message?**

              He tried to play Richie’s game. Short and clever.

**r: haha very funny.**

              Eddie began to type something, but before he could finish, Richie sent another message.

**r: I actually do have a message for him though. more like 2 i guess**

**e: shoot**

**r: well I just wanted to let him know that it’s kind of creepy to draw people w/o their permission**

               Shit shit shit shit shit!

**e: shit shit shit shit shit I’m sorry**

**r: don’t worry, Eds, it’s cool**

**e: eds?**

**r: it’s short for Eddie.**

**e: Eddie is already short for something**

**r: what?**

**e: it’s short for Edward**

**r: do you want me to call you Edward then?**

**e: god no**

**r: well then I’m sticking with Eds**

**e: why can’t you just call me Eddie?**

**r: ok message number two.**

              What was he getting himself into? He was already getting annoyed with this guy. But he couldn’t help it, Richie was just too cute.

**e: ugh ok go ahead**

**r: do you want to go out sometime?**

**e: like on a date?**

**r: no to rob a bank**

**e: ok either way works**

**r: you’re cute eds. after school on Friday?**

**e: you got it.**

**e: and don’t call me Eds.**

**r: whatever you say cutie. and bring the pictures of me you drew. im actually quite the art critic and there’s no face I know better than my own**

**e: oh my god no I’ll die**

**r: well luckily I know CPR**

**e: fuck that**

**r: so you want to die?**

**e: I wouldn’t necessarily be complaining**

**r: wow you’re depressing**

**e: I guess you could call it that.**

**r: gotta go eds. teacher’s looking at me funny. see you 5th period tomorrow.**

**e: not if I see you first.**

             Yeah, he had a feeling study hall would be his favorite class now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first chapter from Richie's POV. This was requested by Omg, and I always try to keep my promises. Richie finds out a guy from his study hall is drawing him while he's "sleeping," but he's so darn cute that he lets it slide.

        On the first day of school, Richie was looking forward to his 5th period study hall. It was weird, starting school in the middle of the year, but he couldn’t control his parents. He looked what he thought was his best out of his closet of flannels and band tees. He had some nail polish, but he only wore it if he felt like taking chances. 

        As he walked in, the middle-aged teacher instructed him on where to sit, what to do...Richie felt like telling her that she should tell him how to breathe too. He saw a guy a few rows in front who turned around just to look at him, but Richie couldn’t help but look back. He was attractive, and his eyes looked beautiful, even from how far away he was. The guy turned around harshly before he could introduce himself, but Richie thought it was cute and smiled to himself before he sat down at his chair.  _ No sleeping. No talking. No phones. _ Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Richie sat back in his chair, propped his Chucks on the desk, and snoozed. He never got caught. His eyes were always hidden by his hair, which was one of the many, many, many reasons why he refused to cut it. 

       When he woke up, he woke up 5 minutes before the bell rang. As he woke up, though, he noticed the attractive guy staring at him for a few seconds before scribbling something in his sketchbook. Was he...was he _ drawing _ him? Sure, Richie thought it was a little strange. But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he continued to just sit with his head sitting on his hand just like he was still sleeping. If he was going to draw him, he should at least have a cooperative model.    
  
       The guy drew him for two whole months. It was fun, really. Richie would do a new pose every day just to humor him. He wanted the guy to know he was trying to flirt with him, that this was their own way of conversing without even talking. He wanted to talk to him. But how? The next day he put on the yellow nail polish. He needed extra confidence for this. 

       Once the bell rang for the class to be over, he walked over to him as he was putting his books together to leave. 

      “You’ve been staring at me a lot.” 

      He was surprised. Richie was surprised, himself, that he was able to just approach him like that. The boy blushed, and it made Richie smile. 

      “No, I haven’t.”

      “You’re not a very good liar.” He was being so straightforward. Why couldn’t he just say it: I want to go on a date with you. I want to get to know you. 

      “Okay, so maybe I stare you a bit from time to time.” Richie liked watching him blush. That meant he felt embarrassed. That meant he didn’t want to look like a fool in front of him, right? Did that mean he liked him? “I’m sorry, but I’m going to be late.” No, don’t leave, he wanted to say. I want to talk to you more. 

      “Well, nice to meet you, ‘I’m sorry but I’m going to be late,’ I’m Richie.” 

      Richie stuck out his hand to shake his, and even though the guy’s hand was quite sweaty, he didn’t mind. His hand felt nice with his. 

      “You’re clever.” 

_       Don’t do it. Don’t be stupid and make another dad joke. Don’t. _

      “No, I’m Richie, I already established this.”  _ Why did you do that? You idiot. _ “Now, what’s your name?” 

      “Eddie,” he whispered. “I’m Eddie.” Eddie. The guy who had been drawing him for months had a name. Eddie. It suited him.

      “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Eddie, but you’re going to be late.” 

      He pointed up at the clock. They were both going to late for class in one minute. Richie had time, his class was right next door, but he didn’t know where Eddie’s next class was.

      “I’ve got to go!”

      “Wait.” 

      Where was this coming from? He snagged a pen from his stuff and wrote his phone number on Eddie’s hand. Eddie blushed again before bolting out the door. Richie grabbed his stuff and walked next door to Biology. It was a movie about penguins in the Arctic, so he pulled out his phone and waited. Did the guy even want him to write his number down? He probably couldn’t wait to go home and wash the number off his hand. 

      Richie sighed. He was about to turn his phone off before a new message popped up on the screen.   
  
**?: is this richie?**  
  
       Holy fuck he actually messaged him! When it came to this, Richie was definitely more comfortable.   
  
**r: depends, is this eddie?  
**  
       He knew it was him. It had to be. No one else would have gotten his phone number so quick.   
  
**e: sorry, it isn’t. can I leave a message?  
  
** **r: haha very funny**.  
  
      He knew Eddie was joking, but some part of him worried. His hands started sweating.  
  
 **r: I actually do have a message for him though. more like 2 i guess.  
  
e: shoot   
**  
       Shoot. Did he mean that like go ahead and say them or shoot as in “oh no, 2 messages!”  
  
**r: well I just wanted to let him know that it’s kind of creepy to draw people w/o their permission**.   
  
       He hoped this wouldn’t turn him away. He just wanted to tell him.  
  
 **e: shit shit shit shit shit I’m sorry.**  
  
 _No, don’t be sorry._   
  
**r: it’s okay, eds, it’s cool.  
  
e: eds?  
  
r: it’s short for Eddie  
  
** **e: but Eddie is already short for something**   
  
       Richie didn’t know this. All the Eddie’s he had meant in the past had only been Eddie. He never called any of them Eds though. Just this one. He felt it suited him. He wanted to give Eddie a nickname he wouldn’t give to anyone else.   
  
**r: what?  
  
e: it’s short for Edward.**  
  
 _Does he not like his new nickname?_ Richie wondered. He figured he would nag him about it; he liked almost liked annoying Eddie.  
  
 **r: do you want me to call you Edward then?  
  
e: god no.  
  
r: then I’m sticking with Eds.  
**  
         He hoped Eddie wouldn’t get mad at him. But then again, it would probably look so fucking hot if Eddie was mad. Just a cute ball of rage.   
  
**e: why can’t you just call me Eddie?  
**  
 _You’re more than just Eddie. You’re Eds._ _  
_  
 **r: ok message number two  
  
e: ugh ok go ahead  
  
r: do you want to go out sometime?**  
  
        This was his shot. Years from now, when he was (hopefully) dating Eddie, they could look back at this moment as the moment it all started.   
  
**e: like on a date?  
  
r: no to rob a bank.**  
  
        There was a small break between their messages. It actually started to worry him. He was about to message him, to see what happened, when another message showed up.   
  
**e: ok either way works.**  
  
        Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy  
  
 **r: you’re cute eds. after school on Friday?  
  
e: you got it.  
  
e: and don’t call me eds.  
**  
        Richie could’ve screamed.   
  
**r: whatever you say cutie. and bring the pictures of me you drew. im actually quite the art critic and there’s no face I know better than my own  
  
e: oh my god no I’d die  
  
r: well luckily I know CPR**  
  
        Richie didn’t know CPR. He would learn it if he had to.   
  
**e: fuck that  
  
r: so you want to die?  
**  
        He hoped the answer was no. Eddie was too cute to die.  
  
 **e: I wouldn’t necessarily be complaining.  
**   
_I would. I would be complaining._   
  
**r: wow you’re depressing.  
  
e: I guess you could call it that.  
**  
        He looked up from his phone to notice the teacher was beginning to stare at him. Shit.   
  
**r: gotta go eds. teacher’s looking at me funny. see you 5th period tomorrow.**  
  
e: not if I see you first.  
  
        Damn. Eddie was definitely his type. He might not have known what his type was but his type was __definitely Eddie. He couldn’t wait until Friday. Also, 5th period study hall had now become his favorite class of the day.   
  
  



End file.
